


Wading through the storm

by dan_vs92



Series: Fiddleford-Appreciation-Month 2017 [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Ford comforts Fidds





	

The loud clash made Fidds jump, he shot up looking around wildly, he was alone, the blankets ontop of him felt constraining.

Another loud clap made his hands smash against his ears and he scrambled away from the pile of blankets that tangled around him each time he moved, trapping him.

Something moved beside him making his breathing grow harder, a hand landed on his quaking knee. 

His eyes widened noticing it had six fingers, just like the hand that grabbed him in his dream and the hand he feared that belonged to those yellow eyes. He let out a scream and shoved the hand away from him and scrambled under the bed, the unfamiliar bed he found himself in and just scooted to the middle of it where he couldn’t touch him.

Loud sobs echoing around him, being muffled and silenced by the clashing outside and the howling wind. 

He didn’t know where he was but knew it was unsafe, he couldn’t be alone with the six fingered man, he was dangerous. That loud clashing outside was the end that he had had doomed them all to and he had helped bring.

“Fidds?” he didn’t respond to the voice, curling tighter into himself so he couldn’t grab him and drag him out of his hiding spot. Maybe if he just stayed here, he would leave him alone and go away.

“Fidds? It’s ok, its just the rain,” the voice continued in a soothing tone, “Its just lightening and thunder and wind. They aren’t dangerous, they won’t hurt you.”

He began to untense listening to the voice that chuckled a little as he added, “Well they won’t hurt you inside, but if we were outside we would have something to fear. Do you recall the time lightening aided us in escaping the gnomes? Zapping that one so hard I don’t think he could say anything except his name afterwards!”

Fidds smiled, he did remember that. The six fingered man wasn’t dangerous, he was his friend and he had saved him from becoming the gnomes queen. He listened to him babble for a few more minutes as he began to calm.

That was Stanford. They were dating and had been since last month. Last year they had defeated a great evil, the same evil that caused his nightmares, he had no reason to be afraid. The worst was over. This was just Stanford and they were in his home. There was nothing to be afraid of.

He gently grabbed the six fingered hand and let him pull him out. He didn’t fight as he retucked him into the the blankets and wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his temple and promising to keep him safe from the storm.

He smiled, nuzzling himself a little tighter against the man reminding himself it was over and it was ok now before going back to sleep.


End file.
